ATCEX
ATCEX, ''' 9 NISAN 2012 PAZARTESI 1. Arap Türk Turizm Bulusmasi ATCEX Hakkında Arap Turizm Örgütü(ATO) ile T.C Bursa Valiliği, Türkiye ve Arap ülkelerindeki turizm endüstrisini geliştirme amacıyla 1. Türk - Arap Turizm Buluşması – ATCEX 2012’yi 22 - 24 Nisan tarihleri arasında Bursa Merinos AKKM'de düzenleyeceklerdir. Organizasyon, işsizliği azaltmaya yönelik insan kaynaklarının geliştirilmesine katkıda bulunmanın yanı sıra Arap ülkeleri, Türkiye ve diğer İslam ülkeleri arasındaki bilgi ile tecrübe paylaşımını ve turizmi geliştirme amacını taşımaktadır. ATCEX 2012 HEDEFLERİ Turizm endüstrisindeki çeşitli katılımcılar arasında bir buluşma noktası oluşturmak (Seyahat Acenteleri, Havayolu Şirketleri, Emlak Şirketleri, Eğitim, Tıbbi Turizm, Spor Turizmi, El Sanatları, Konaklama, vb.) Turistlere ürün ve hizmet sağlamaya yönelik doğrudan ve dolaylı sektörler arasındaki ticari alışverişler için bir buluşma noktası oluşturmak Arap ülkeleri, Türkiye ile diğer ülkelerin turizm endüstrilerindeki ticari fırsatları ve işbirliklerini teşvik etmek Arap dünyası ile Türkiye‟deki turizm faaliyetlerinin gelişimine yönelik iletişim kurmak İşbirliği tanımına yeni kavramlar katabilmek için turizmdeki yeni bakış açılarını ve bölgesel kalkınmayı keşfederek tartışmaya açmak Ticari devlerin başarı hikayelerinden faydalanmak '''Minimum 500 milyon Dolarlık ticari anlaşmaların oluşmasına önayak olmak. NEDEN ATCEX 2012 ? Arap-Türk İş Dünyasını bir araya getiren ilk kapsamlı iş odaklı organizasyon olması Arap Turizm Organizasyon‟u işbirliği ile gerçekleşmesi T.C. Devlet‟i tarafından destek görmesi 1 gün içinde Türkiye ile birlikte 22 Arap ülkesiyle ile iletişime geçme ve iş geliştirme fırsatı Hedeflenen katılımcılar Turizm bakanlıkları, Seyahat acentaları, Ulaşım, Konaklama, Eğitim ,Emlak, Basın, Finans, Bilişim, Sağlık, İletişim, Kültür ve el sanatları firmalarıdır. Bursa Merinos AKKM 2010 yılında hizmete açılan Atatürk Kültür ve Kongre Merkezi mimari özellikleri ve teknik altyapısı ile en geniş katılımlı kültürel, bilimsel ve sosyal etkinliklerin gerçekleştirilebileceği bir merkez olarak tasarlanmıştır. Kongre Merkezi‟nde 1800 kişilik kapasitesi ile Türkiye‟nin en büyük yüksek nitelikli sahne sanatları salonunun yanında, 800 kişilik oditoryum, 300 kişilik çok amaçlı salon, 500 kişilik balo salonu, 50 ve 100‟er kişilik 11 adet seminer odası bulunmaktadır AKKM, profesyonel yönetimi ve kalifiye personeli ile10 kişilik bir toplantıdan, 5000 kişilik uluslararası bir kongreye kadar tüm organizasyonların başarılı ve keyifli geçmesini sağlamak üzere kurgulanmıştır Oditoryumlara akustik form ve yüzeye sahip ahşap panel kaplama ile opera, tiyatro ve bale gibi yüksek nitelikli sahne sanatlarının icra edilmesine olanak veren sahne mekaniği ve ışık ses sistemleri kurulmuştur Atatürk Kültür ve Kongre Merkezi‟ndeki salonlara, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu‟na yüz elli yıl başkentlik yapan Bursa‟da türbeleri bulunan ilk dört padişahın isimleri verilmiştir . AKKM Bursa Büyükşehir Belediyesi iştiraki olan Binted Ltd.Şti. tarafından işletilmektedir. Donelli Tourism Donelli Tourism, 2003 yılından beri uluslararası arenada hizmet vermektedir. Donelli, TÜRSAB (A) Grubu Seyahat Acentası belgesi ve IATA Belgelerine sahip tam donanımlı bir firmadır. Genel faaliyet alanı olan “Kurumsal Seyahat Hizmetleri” konusunda; Tüm dünya havayolları biletleri, seyahat hizmetleri, vize ve pasaport işlemleri ve turizm seyahat konuları ile yurtdışı eğitim, yurtiçi ve yurtdışı konaklama, incentive organizasyonların yanı sıra, bayi toplantı, eğitim semineri, lansman organizasyonları ve rezervasyon hizmetleri olan Donelli Tourism, alanında Türkiye’nin lider kuruluşlarındandır. Donelli Tourism’in misyonu; gelişmekte olan dinamik Turizm Dünyasını yakından takip ederek, hızlı adaptasyonlarla müşterilerimizden gelen talepler doğrultusunda her zaman üstün hizmetleri, servis ve kaliteyi yüksek eğitimli profesyonel bir takım ruhuyla sunmaktır. Donelli Tourism; müşterileri için değer yaratmayı, beklentilerine kalite ve istikrarla karşılık vermeyi ve çözüm ortakları olmayı, vizyonu olarak benimsemiştir. Donelli Tourism olarak, temel ilkemiz; müşterilerimizin ihtiyaç duyduğu hizmetleri daima aynı çağdaş hizmet kalitesi ile sunmak ve beklentilerini kurumsal yapılarına en uygun şekilde karşılamaktır. Bu bağlamda, amacımız, farklı ve uygun bütçeli projeler oluşturmak, müşterilerimiz ile uzun dönemli işbirliği kurmak, gelişen piyasa koşullarına uyum sağlamak adına kendimizi sürekli geliştirmek ve yenilemektir. Donelli Tourism, tüm organizasyonların kurgulanması ve yönetilmesi için, uzman kadrosu, üstün kalite anlayışı ve müşteri memnuniyeti ilkesi ile DOĞRU – GÜVENİLİR – YARATICI çözüm ortağınızdır. Siz değerli müşterilerimizin seyahat alışkanlıkları ve talepleri doğrultusunda en uygun alternatifleri en cazip fiyatlarla sunan ve 24 saat hizmet veren Donelli Turizm’i keyifli organizasyonlar ve seyahat planlarınız için tercih edebilirsiniz. Genel olarak hizmet verdiğimiz konularda uzman ve eğitimli personelimiz ile sektörümüzde büyük bir istihdam da sağlamaktayız. Türkiye'nin ekonomisine katkımız ve yurtdışındaki prestijimiz Donelli’nin kurumsal çalışmaları ve siz müşterilerimizden gelen talepler doğrultusunda şekillenmektedir. DONELLİ TOURISM tarafından hazırlanan bu teklif; söz konusu kurumunuzun üst düzey yöneticileri ile görevli diğer personelinin yurt içi ve yurtdışı uçak biletlerinin temin edilmesini, vize işlemlerinin yapılmasını, ayrıca Donelli Tourism ‘in, tarafınızdan talep edilmesi halinde; şirketinizin faaliyet alanına yönelik toplantı paketi ya da kongre hizmetleri ve lansman ya da bayi organizasyonlarını, gezi organizasyonlarını, eğitim organizasyonlarını, otel rezervasyonlarını, araç kiralama ve transfer hizmetini içermektedir. Stand Talebi *237 Stand, toplam 2800 m2 *Filistin için 90 m2 lik özel stand *Bursa için 90 m2 lik özel stand *Arap, Türk Bakanlıklarına ve Otoritelerine 36 m2 lik stand *Standart her stand için 9m2 lik alan yer almaktadır *Katılımcılar aynı noktadan birden fazla stand alanı kiralayabileceklerdir. *B2B toplantılarını düzenlemek için katılımcılar (stant sahipleri ve ziyaretçiler) arasında koordinasyonu sağlamaya yönelik 10 ekip *İdari destek *Business Center *Concierge *VIP Merkezi *İnternet sitesi üzerinden toplantı rezervasyonu *https://www.atcex.org/atcex2012/standinquries B2B Randevular Organizasyona katılmadan önce katılımcılardan fuar öncesi randevu alıp ,fuarı gezeceğiniz günlerde mümkün olduğunca çok kişi ile görüşerek fuardan verim almanızı sağlayabilmek için randevu almanızı öneririz. Bildiğiniz gibi fuarımız 2 gün sürmektedir.Ancak bazı profesyonel ziyaretçiler fuara gelmeden önce,katılan firmalardan randevu alarak belirli bir saatte görüşmeyi arzu etmektedir.Böylece firmanın patronları,satış müdürleri ve profesyonel ziyaretçiler,organizasyon esnasında kendi zamanlarını daha verimli bir şekilde programlayabilmektedirler. Fuarda standı almadan,organizasyonumuzu ziyaret etmeyi amaçlayan herkesin ziyaretçi olarak kayıt yaptırıp,ikili görüşme programına gelecek olan ziyaretçileri randevu almaya davet ediyoruz. https://www.atcex.org/atcex2012/b2bmeetings Katılımcılar 28 ŞUBAT 2012 SALI Arap Ligi Genel Sekreteri İslami İşbirliği Örgütünün Genel Sekreteri Arap Turizm Kurulu Başkanı (14) Turizm Bakanları İslami Kalkınma Bankası Başkanı WTTC Başkanı İslami Ticaret Odaları Birliği Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı Turizm Odaları Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı Resmi Delegeler Arap Ligi Genel Sekreteri İslami İşbirliği Örgütünün Genel Sekreteri Arap Turizm Kurulu Başkanı (14) Turizm Bakanları İslami Kalkınma Bankası Başkanı WTTC Başkanı İslami Ticaret Odaları Birliği Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı Turizm Odaları Yönetim Kurulu Başkanı Sektörler Turizm Bakanlıkları Seyahat Acentaları Ulaşım Konaklama Emlak Eğitim Basın Finans Bilişim Spor Turizmi Sağlık İletişim Kültürel El Sanatları Katılımcı Ülkeler Bahreyn Birleşik Arap Emirlikleri Cezayir Cibuti Fas Filistin Irak Katar Komor Kuveyt Libya Lübnan Mısır Moritanya Sudan Suudi Arabistan Somali Tunus Türkiye Umman Ürdün Yemen About Arab Tourism Organization The Arab Tourism Organization (ATO) is a non-profit organization, operates within the Arab Tourism Ministerial Council (The League of Arab States) framework. Founded in July 2005 by a Royal Decree (No 7765), where Jeddah in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia as the permanent headquarters. ATO receives a generous support from the Saudi government, to facilitate its mandate this is to lead the ‘Flagship’ of tourism development growth within the Arab region, by acting as a facilitator between public and private sectors in-out-the region. Inspired and driven by the shared objectives and principles of all country members within the League of Arab States. ATO’s strategic focus stems from the joint aims of Arab Tourism Ministries and the social action strategy which aims to enhance tourism and socio-economic development in the Arab world. ATO – The Vision To provide support and services that contribute to the growth of the Arab tourism industry, activating Pan-Arab Tourism synergies and attracting tourism investments, to creating a better employment opportunities for Arab citizens, with aim to reduce unemployment and alleviate poverty line for a better human being development and welfare. ATO – The Mission To move forward a full pan-Arab tourism integration development! Atcex 2012 Hakkında Arap Turizm Orgutu(ATO) ile T.C Bursa Valiligi, Turkiye ve Arap ulkelerindeki turizm endustrisini gelistirme amacıyla 1. Turk - Arap Bulusması – ATCEX 2012’yi Nisan ayı icerisinde Bursa’da duzenlemek için hazırlıklara başlamışlardır. Organizasyon, işsizligi azaltmaya yonelik insan kaynaklarının gelistirilmesine katkıda bulunmanın yanı sıra Arap ulkeleri, Turkiye ve diger Islam ulkeleri arasındaki bilgi ile tecrube paylaşımını ve turizmi gelistirme amacını tasımaktadır. Hedeflenen katılımcılar Turizm bakanlıkları, Seyahat acentaları, Ulasım, Konaklama, Egitim ,Emlak, Basın, Finans, Bilisim, Saglık, Iletişim, Kultur ve el sanatları firmalarıdır. Dış linkler * https://www.atcex.org * Bşaşbakanın muhteşem Bursa tanıtımı : http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=10151158232753706 Kategori:ATCEX Kategori:Arap Turizm Buluşması Kategori:ATO Kategori:Arap Turizm Örgütü